wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Srebrne zwierciadło
}} Dnia 3 stycznia. Jak się okazuje, sprawa skontrolowania ksiąg firmy White i Wotherspuon stanowi zadanie olbrzymie. Mam przejrzeć pozycyę za pozycyą dwadzieścia grubych tomów! Pierwsza to jednak sprawa poważna, powierzona mi do opracowania samodzielnego. Muszę dać dowód, że zasłużyłem na zaufanie. Ale trzeba się spieszyć, prawnicy bowiem żądają wyników pracy mojej przed rozpoczęciem procesu. Johnson oświadczył mi dzisiaj zrana, że wszystko musi być gotowe przed dniem 20 b. m. Aż strach pomyśleć! Nie mniej, jeżeli mózg ludzki i nerwy są w stanie wytrzymać wysiłek taki, to zwyciężą. Według obliczeń moich, będę musiał pracować od 10-tej zrana do 5-tej po południu, a następnie od 8-mej do 1-ej w nocy, aby dokonać dzieła... Bądź co bądź istnieją dramaty w życiu rachmistrza! Gdy siedzę śród ciszy nocnej nad księgami, wertując kolumna za kolumną liczby, które mają wykazać, że szanowany powszechnie członek rady miejskiej to zwykły oszust, odczuwam, iż buchalterya nie jest znów fachem tak bardzo prozaicznym. W poniedziałek natrafiłem na pierwsze ślady sprzeniewierzeń i doprawdy, żaden myśliwy nie drgnął tak na widok tropu pożądanego, jak ja w chwili owej. Lecz spojrzawszy na dwadzieścia grubych tomów ochłodłem odrazu, pomyślałem bowiem, przez jaką to gęstwinę przedrzeć się jeszcze muszę, zanim położę trupem zwierzynę moją. Ciężka praca, ale też sport nie lada. Widziałem raz tego grubego jegomościa podczas obiadu w ratuszu. Twarz jego czerwona połyskiwała nad serwetą białą. Spojrzał na mnie, drobnego, bladego człowieka u szarego końca stołu. I on pobladłby, gdyby dowiedział się, jaką mi pracę powierzono. Dnia 6 stycznia. Co to za głupstwo ze strony lekarza przepisywać komu spokój, gdy o spokoju nic może być mowy. Osły! Mogliby również dobrze wołać na człowieka, gonionego przez stado wilków, że potrzebuje koniecznie odpoczynku absolutnego. Moje liczby muszą być gotowe w pewnym terminie. Jeżeli zaś nie będą gotowe, to stracę pierwszą w życiu szansę dojścia do stanowiska. Jakże więc mam odpoczywać? Odpocznę sobie z tydzień po ukończeniu pracy. Może jednak ja to właśnie jestem osłem, żem wogóle poszedł do lekarza. Ale cóż robić, skoro, siedząc samotny śród nocy nad księgami, czuję takie zdenerwowanie. Pomyślałem więc: brom, chloral lub inny środek w tym rodzaju będzie może skuteczny. Lecz przerwać pracę? — Nigdy! Absurdem jest poprostu żądać tego ode mnie. Bo praca, to jak wyścig na wielki dystans. Z początku człowiek czuje się dziwnie. Serce uderza szybko i płuca dyszą mocno, jeżeli jednak posiada dosyć energii, aby wytrwać, wówczas następuje pod pewnym względem uspokojenie. Nie oderwę się od pracy i czekać będę na to uspokojenie. Jeżeli zaś nie nastąpi i bez niego wytrwam. Sprawdziłem już dwie księgi i zagłębiłem się dobrze w trzeciej. Łotr zręcznie pościerał ślady Nie mniej ujawnię wszystko. Dnia 9 stycznia. Postanowiłem, by nie udawać się już do lekarza, a jednak poszedłem. „Nadwyrężam nerwy, narażam się na zupełne wyczerpanie sił, a nawet na obłąkanie“. Oto wyrok, który usłyszałem z miejsca. Trudna rada, muszę wytrwać, pomimo wszystko, na co się narażam. Dopóki mogę usiedzieć na krześle i utrzymać pióro w palcach, dopóty śledzić będę za tropem starego grzesznika. Przy sposobności niechaj mi będzie wolno opowiedzieć zdarzenie dziwne, które popchnęło mnie tym razem do lekarza. Zaznaczę przytem skrupulatnie przebieg objawów i wrażeń, gdyż same przez się są już zajmujące i stanowią, jak się wyraża mój lekarz: „ciekawe studyum psycho-fizyologiczne“. W pokoju moim znajduje się stare, w srebro oprawne zwierciadło. Otrzymałem je w podarku od przyjaciela, zamiłowanego w starożytnościach, on zaś o ile wiem, nabył je na licytacyi. Jest to zwierciadło dość duże, mierzy bowiem trzy stopy długości, a dwie szerokości, wisi zaś nad stolikiem, opartym o ścianę, na lewo ode mnie, gdy to piszę. Płaska rama jego, licząca trzy cale szerokości, musi być również bardzo stara, nie posiada bowiem znaków probierczych, któreby pozwoliły wiek jej określić. Szkło zwierciadła, rżnięte, wystaje nieco krawędziami poza ramę i odznacza się mocą osobliwą odbijania przedmiotów, mocą, zdaniem mojem, posiadaną tylko przez zwierciadła bardzo stare. Spoglądając w nie, ma się wrażenie perspektywy, jakiego żadne zwierciadło nowoczesne nie jest dać w stanie. Zwierciadło znajduje się w takiem położeniu, że siedząc przy stole widzę w niem tylko odbicie firanek czerwonych, wiszących przy oknie. Dziwna jednak rzecz zdarzyła się nocy ubiegłej. Pracowałem już od paru godzin z wielkim wysiłkiem, skutkiem dziwnego otumanienia wzroku, o którem wspomniałem powyżej. To też od czasu do czasu musiałem przerywać pracę i przecierać oczy. Podczas jednej z przerw takich rzuciłem przypadkowo okiem na zwierciadło. Wyglądało dziwnie. Firanki czerwone, które powinny były w niem się odbijać, znikły zupełnie. Natomiast szkło zdawało się zaćmione i jakby okryte parą, nie z wierzchu, powierzchnia bowiem zwierciadła połyskiwała, jak stal, lecz od środka. Gdym wpatrywał się w tuman ten uporczywie, zdawało mi się, że kręci się to w tę, to w ową stronę, aż w końcu utworzył gęsty obłok biały, ciężkiemi kłębami. Obłok ten przybrał kształty tak plastyczne, ja zaś byłem tak przytomny, że — pamiętam — odwróciłem się, aby spojrzeć czy nie palą się firanki. Lecz nie. W pokoju panowała cisza grobowa, przerywana jedynie cykaniem zegara i nie mącił jej ruch żaden, oprócz wolnego wiru dziwnego obłoku, jakby z waty, w głębi starego zwierciadła. W miarę, jakem wpatrywał się we mgłę, dym, obłok — nie wiem doprawdy, jak to nazwać — zdawało mi się, że skupia się i umacnia w dwóch punktach, położonych tuż obok siebie i nagle spostrzegłem, wzdrygnąwszy się bardziej ze zdziwienia, niż ze strachu, że była to para oczu, spoglądających na pokój. Poza niemi widniał też mglisty zarys głowy, głowy kobiecej, o ile wnioskować mogłem z włosów, ale bardzo niewyraźny. Tylko oczy zarysowywały się całkiem dobitnie. Oczy ciemne, połyskujące, pełne wyrazu wzruszenia namiętnego: gniewu czy też przerażenia — nie wiem dokładnie. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem oczu, tak pełnych życia intensywnego, mocnego. Po chwili wszelako, gdym wyprostował się na krześle, przeciągnąłem ręką po czole i z wielkim wysiłkiem zapanowałem nad sobą — niewyraźny zarys głowy rozproszył się w tumanie, zwierciadło oczyściło się powoli i znów ujrzałem w niem tylko firanki czerwone. Dnia 11 stycznia. Wszystko w porządku. Rozwijam zwój po zwoju siatkę, okalającą ciężki tułów oszusta. Ale kto wie, czy nie on zwycięży, jeżeli nerwy odmówią mi w końcu posłuszeństwa. Stare zwierciadło stanowi obecnie dla mnie barometr, wykazujący ciśnienie mózgu. Co noc widzę, jak zaśmiewa się pod koniec pracy mojej. Opowiadanie moje tak zaciekawiło d-ra Sindaira, że przybył do mnie wieczora dzisiejszego, aby przyjrzeć się zwierciadłu. Zauważyłem przy tej sposobności kilka głosek pisma dawniej używanego, wyrytych na stronie odwrotnej metalu oprawy zwierciadła. Lekarz zbadał głoski te przy pomocy lupy, ale nie mógł z nich nic wywnioskować. „Sanc. X. Pal.“ — oto wszystko, co zdołaliśmy odczytać. Wreszcie dr. Sindair poradził mi, abym przeniósł zwierciadło do innego pokoju. Cóż z tego, skoro widziadła są tylko objawem zdenerwowania mego. W przyczynach zdenerwowania leży niebezpieczeństwo. Należałoby zatem właściwie usunąć nie zwierciadło, lecz owych dwadzieścia tomów ksiąg buchalteryjnych, a tego uczynić nie mogę. Jestem już przy ósmym, praca więc posuwa się naprzód. Dnia 13 stycznia. A jednak uczyniłbym może lepiej, gdybym był usunął zwierciadło z pokoju. Nocy ubiegłej miałem z nim zdarzenie nadzwyczajne. Była, jak przypuszczam, godzina pierwsza po północy, gdy, zamykając księgi, aby powlec się do łóżka, ujrzałem znów postać niewieścią w zwierciadle. Stan zamglenia szkła musiał przejść niepostrzeżenie, bo oto widniała przede mną w całej swej piękności, cierpieniu i niedoli, tak wyraźnie zarysowana, jakgdybym mógł dotknąć jej palcami. Postać nie wielka, ale tak dobitna, że najmniejszy rys, najdrobniejszy szczegół ubrania wyrył się w pamięci mojej. Znajduje się ona u samego krańca lewej strony zwierciadła. U nóg jej czołga się niewyraźnie postać jakaś — o ile mogę rozróżnić w mrokę, jest to postać mężczyzny — za niemi zaś rozpościera się chmura w której majaczeją jeszcze inne postacie i to postacie ruchome. Nie patrzę więc na zwykły obraz, lecz na jakieś zajście życiowe, na zdarzenie rzeczywiste. Ona kurczy się i wzdryga. Mężczyzna, stojący obok niej, pochyla się ku dołowi. Inne, niewyraźne postacie ruszają się i gestykulują gwałtownie. Cały mój strach zamienił się w ciekawość. Do rozpaczy poprostu doprowadza mnie to, że widzę tyle, a nie mogę widzieć więcej. Mogę zato opisać postać niewieścią w szczególe najdrobniejszym. Jest bardzo piękna i zupełnie młoda, o ile bowiem sądzę, nie liczy więcej, jak dwudziesty piąty rok życia. Włosy posiada brunatne z odcieniem kasztanowatym, przechodzącym niemal w złoty u końców. Mała kapotka z koronek, zakończonych rzędem pereł, wysuwa się klinem płaskim na czoło wysokie, a nawet może zbyt wysokie dla piękności doskonałej, nie chciałoby się jednak, aby posiadała inne, nadaje bowiem piętno siły i mocy twarzy, która przy czole nizkiem posiadałaby wyraz tylko miękki, kobiecy. Brwi jej zakreślają łuk nadzwyczaj delikatny nad powiekami ciężkiemi, z pod nich zaś wyzierają oczy cudowne: wielkie, ciemne, pełne przemagającego wszystko wzruszenia, gniewu i strachu. Policzki jej zbielały, a wargi pobladły z cierpienia. Broda i szyja zaokrąglone są prześlicznie. Postać ta wychyla się naprzód, naprężona i sztywna, jak w stanie kataleptycznym pod wpływem przerażenia. Czarna suknia aksamitna okrywa jej kibić, kamień drogocenny jarzy się płomieniem na piersi, a z pośrod fałd sukni migoce krucyfiks złoty. Lecz oto szczegół jeszcze jeden. U dołu, po lewej stronie sukni widnieje na czarnem tle coś, co w pierwszej chwili wziąłem za bezkształtny kłąb białej wstążki. Czy to jednak skutkiem uporczywego wpatrywania się w ten przedmiot, czy też dla tego, że uwydatnił się wyraźniej, zmiarkowałem w końcu, czem jest w istocie. Poprostu ręką ludzką, ściśniętą i skręconą z bolu, trzymającą się konwulsyjnie fałd sukni. Reszta postaci, czołgającej się po ziemi, tworzy tylko zarys niewyraźny. Ta tylko jej ręka wyprężona jaśnieje na tle czarnem, pozwalając domyśleć się przez chwyt rozpaczliwy, że rozgrywa się tam tragedya straszna. Człowiek ten musi być przerażony, okropnie przerażony. Widzę to wyraźnie. Co przeraziło go tak bardzo? Dlaczego uchwycił się sukni owej kobiety? Odpowiedzieć na to mogłyby chyba postacie, poruszające się tam, w głębi obrazu. Snadź stanowią niebezpieczeństwo tak dla niej, jak i dla niego. Ogarnęło mnie zaciekawienie. Zapomniałem zupełnie o nerwach i wpatrywałem się, wpatrywałem w obraz, jak w scenę teatralną. Mgła atoli rzedła coraz bardziej, i zwierciadło stało się znów czyste. Dnia 14 stycznia. Lekarz rozkazał mi dzień odpoczynku. Mogę pozwolić sobie na to, gdyż praca moja posunęła się już dobrze naprzód. Z godzinę spędziłem przed zwierciadłem, ale bez żadnego wyniku. Następnie obejrzałem uważnie ramę przy dobrem świetle i dojrzałem na niej oprócz tajemniczego napisu „Sanc X. Pal.“ jeszcze kilka głosek czy też znaków heraldycznych, słabo widocznych na srebrze. Muszą być bardzo stare, gdyż zatarły się już niemal zupełnie. Zdaniem mojem, są to trzy ostrza strzał: dwa u góry, jedno u dołu. Dnia 17 stycznia. Przez trzy noce nic mi się nie zdarzyło. Dzień odpoczynku zrobił swoje. Trzy czwarte pracy już skończyłem, ale muszę przysiedzieć fałdów, gdyż prawnicy nalegają o dowody. Otrzymają ich dosyć. Stwierdziłem oszustwa w jakiej setce pozycyi. Fałszywe rachunki, fałszywe bilanse, straty zapisane do dochodu, dywidendy, płacone z kapitału, pomijanie kosztów eksploatacyi, manipulacye na drobne nawet kwoty — ładna historya! Dnia 18 stycznia. Ból głowy, drgawki nerwowe, otumanienie, bicie w skroniach, słowem, wszystkie objawy poprzednie. Lecz nie tyle martwi mnie powrót wizyi, ile to, że ustaną, zanim dowiem się wszystkiego. Dzisiejszej jednak nocy dowiedziałem się więcej. Człowiek leżący ukazał się tak wyraźnie, jak kobieta, której się uchwycił. Jest to mężczyzna niewielkiego wzrostu, smagły, o czarnej, ostro zakończonej bródce. Ma na sobie kaftan luźny adamaszkowy, przybrany futrem. W stroju jego przeważa barwa czerwona. Jakże okropnie jest przerażony! Zasłania się, drży, spogląda przez ramię. W drugiej ręce trzyma sztylet niewielki, ale zanadto przejął go lęk i drżenie, aby użyć broni. Zaczynam też widzieć postacie w głębi obrazu. Twarze groźne, brodate, gniewne wyłaniają się z tumanu. Jeden zwłaszcza z tych ludzi straszny jest, chudy, jak szkielet, o policzkach zapadłych i oczach osadzonych głęboko. On także dzierży sztylet w ręce. Naprawo od kobiety stoi mężczyzna wysoki, bardzo młody, o włosach jasnych i twarzy ponurej. Piękna pani spogląda na niego wzrokiem błagalnym. To samo czyni człowiek, czołgający się po ziemi. Młodzieniec ów zdaje się być sędzią ich losu. Człek skurczony przyczołgał się bliżej i zasłania się fałdami spódnicy. Wysoki młodzieniec nachyla się i stara odsunąć ją od niego... Oto wszystko, co ujrzałem, zanim obraz rozpłynął się w zwierciadle. To nie wytwór wyobraźni! Jestem tego pewien! Gdzieś, kiedyś scena ta musiała rozegrać się istotnie. Ale gdzie i kiedy? Dnia 20 stycznia. Praca moja dobiega końca. Czuję natężenie mózgu, wysiłek nieznośny, ostrzegający mnie, że coś musi runąć. Zapracowałem się do granic ostatecznych. Ale noc dzisiejsza będzie już ostatnia. Nie powstanę z krzesła, dopóki nie skończę ostatniej księgi, nie zestawię liczb ostatnich. Muszę to zrobić i zrobię! Dnia 7 lutego. Zrobiłem! Boże drogi, co za przejścia! Nie wiem, czy będę posiadał już dość siły, aby zapisać to wszystko. Przedewszystkiem, niech mi wolno będzie zaznaczyć, że piszę w prywatnej klinice d-ra Sinclaira. W nocy z dnia 20 na 21 stycznia nerwy moje rozprzęgły się ostatecznie, i ocuciłem się dopiero w trzy dni później w klinice. Mogę jednak odpoczywać z sumieniem spokojnem, pracę bowiem ukończyłem przed straceniem przytomności. Liczby, zestawione przeze mnie, znajdują się w rękach adwokata. Polowanie skończone. A teraz opowiem, co widziałem w zwierciadle nocy owej. Jaśniało ono, jak scena, na której rozgrywa się dramat. Mgły ani śladu. Ucisk nerwów moich wytworzył tę jasność zadziwiającą. Każdy ruch zarysowywał się tak wyraźnie, jak na jawie. Wysoki młodzieniec trzymał kobietę w ramionach swoich. Opiera się mu, podnosząc do niego wzrok błagalny. Postacie z głębi obrazu odciągnęły człowieka, czołgającego się po ziemi. Było ich dwanaście. Ludzie groźni, brodaci. Otoczyli go kołem i razili sztyletami. Ręce ich podnosiły się i spadały. Z człowieka mordowanego krew nie ciekła, lecz wprost tryskała. Czerwony kaftan jego był cały nią zbroczony. Mordowany rzucał się to w tę, to w ową stronę, purpurą okryty na czerwieni, jak śliwka przedojrzała. A oni uderzali go, uderzali, i strumienie krwi tryskały z niego. Widok okropny, przerażający! Tak rażąc i kopiąc, posuwali go ku drzwiom. Kobieta spoglądała na rażonego przez ramię, a usta jej chwytały chciwie powietrze. Nie słyszałem nic, ale wiedziałem, że krzyczy. I nagle uczułem, że kręci się cały pokój, że podłoga z pod nóg mi się usuwa. Padłem bez przytomności przed srebrnem zwierciadłem. Dnia 9 lutego. Dziś dopiero opowiedziałem d-rowi Sinclairowi przejścia nocy owej. Przedtem nie pozwolił mi wspominać o tem. Opowiadania mego słuchał z zaciekawieniem wielkiem. — Czy nie przypomina pan sobie — rzekł w końcu, spoglądając na mnie podejrzliwie — zdarzenia podobnego, bardzo znanego z dziejów naszych? Upewniłem go, że dzieje znam bardzo mało. — I nie wie pan, skąd zwierciadło to pochodzi i do kogo należało? — Czyżby doktór to wiedział? — zawołałem, widząc, że mówi tak, jakby się tego domyślał. — Nie do uwierzenia! — szepnął zamyślony — ale jakże inaczej to wytłómaczyć? Sceny, opisane przedtem przez pana, naprowadziły mnie już na to przypuszczenie, obecnie zaś widzę, że cała ta sprawa wykracza poza zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Wieczorem przyniosę panu kilka notatek. Przybył istotnie, przynosząc kilka tomów zatęchłych, które położył na łóżku mojem. — Przejrzysz je pan — rzekł — gdy zechcesz. Przekonasz się z nich, żeś widział zamordowanie Rizzia przez szlachtę szkocką, w obecności królowej Maryi. Zdarzyło się to w marcu 1556 r. Opis postaci kobiecej, którąś pan widział w zwierciadle, jest nadzwyczaj dokładny. To czoło wysokie i powieki ciężkie przy piękności wielkiej trudno zastosować do innej kobiety. Wysoki młodzieniec to małżonek jej, Darnley. Rizzio, jak opiewa kronika ówczesna, miał w dniu tym na sobie kaftan luźny z adamaszku, podbitego futrem, i spodnie obcisłe z aksamitu ciemno-czerwonego. Ów mąż zaś chudy o policzkach zapadłych to Ruthven, który właśnie był powstał z łoża choroby. Słowem, każdy szczegół dramatu, widzianego przez pana, jest prawdziwy. — Dlaczego — zawołałem oszołomiony — ja jeden z pośród ludzi wszystkich! — Ponieważ znajdował się pan w nastroju odpowiednim do odebrania wrażenia. Ponieważ zdarzyło się tak, że właśnie do pana należy zwierciadło, które nastręczyło panu to wrażenie. — Zwierciadło? Więc doktór sądzi, że jest to zwierciadło królowej Maryi? Że stało w pokoju, w którem dokonano morderstwa? — Przeświadczony jestem, że należało do Maryi. Zasiadała ona też na tronie francuskim. Własność jej zatem musiała być oznaczona herbami królewskimi. To, coś pan wziął za trzy ostrza strzał, jest właściwie herbem francuskim, przedstawiającym trzy lilie. — A napis: „Sanc X. Pal.“? — Napis ten znaczy: „''Sanctae Crucis Palatium''“. Ktoś zaznaczył na ramie zwierciadła, skąd ono pochodzi, a mianowicie z pałacu św. Krzyża. — Holyrood! — zawołałem. — Tak właśnie. Zwierciadło pańskie pochodzi z Holyrood. Miałeś pan zdarzenie dziwne i wyszedłeś z niego cało. Spodziewam się, że nie narazisz się już nigdy na coś podobnego. * Category:Opowiadania Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim